


El cuarto de Yuri

by Shield_Summers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shield_Summers/pseuds/Shield_Summers
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando tu ídolo quiere entrar a tu cuarto y tu tienes las paredes empapeladas con fotografías suyas? Yuri se  encuentra ante un dilema





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el primer fic de Yuri on Ice que escribo ¡Espero que os guste! Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos

*El cuarto de Yuri*

-¡Ábreme Yuri, quiero entrar a tu cuarto! ¡Tenemos que estrechar nuestros lazos entre entrenador y aprendiz!

Yuri Katsuki se encontraba totalmente apurado en ese momento. De espaldas a la puerta de su habitación, hacía fuerza contra la madera para impedir que Viktor, que se encontraba al otro lado, pudiera pasar. 

En circunstancias normales no le hubiera importado correr la puerta y dejarlo entrar. No era especialmente celoso de la intimidad de su cuarto. Pero el problema era que la persona que había tras la puerta era la misma cuya cara colgaba por casi todas las paredes de la habitación. 

Desde que era bien pequeño, Viktor Nikiforov había sido su ídolo. Fue por él que empezó a patinar, al quedar prendado de sus movimientos durante una de sus actuaciones en el Grand Prix de categoría Junior. Desde ese día comenzó a imitarlo en todo. Se aprendió de memoria cuales era sus rutinas a la hora de entrenar, qué comía para mantenerse en forma, la manera en que realizaba sus saltos...Pero no solo eso. Gracias a reportajes de distintas revistas pudo conocer datos un poco más personales sobre él, como cuál era su tipo de música favorita o por qué los caniches eran su raza de perro predilecta. 

Por eso no era de extrañar que de tantos años tratando de ser igual que él Yuri hubiera acabado acumulando una cantidad considerable de material sobre el patinador ruso. En las paredes de su habitación colgaban carteles y fotografías de sus mejores actuaciones. Dentro del cajón de su escritorio guardaba una carpeta con recortes de revistas donde hablaban de él. Hasta se las había apañado para conseguir un poster a tamaño real de su ídolo que, por fortuna en ese momento, se encontraba cogiendo polvo en el desván debido a la falta de espacio. 

No sabía muy bien lo que pensaba Viktor sobre él. El peligrís era muy hermético en ese aspecto. Siempre estaba alegre y no podía distinguir cuando hablaba en serio de cuando le soltaba una broma. Pero lo que si sabía era que no quería que Viktor pensara que era un fan histérico de esos que saltarían al cuello de su ídolo a la mínima oportunidad que tuvieran. 

Lamentablemente las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien.

-Yuri, vamos, se bueno y déjame entrar.-Se escuchó la voz de Viktor haciendo un puchero. 

¿Por qué le insistía tanto? Que él supiera, al Yuri ruso no le daba tanto la lata pidiéndole estrechar lazos con él. Aunque, bien pensado, eso era porque ya se conocían de antes y habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos. No como él, que hasta hacía dos días era un completo desconocido. 

Y aun así, aun siendo un desconocido, Viktor había venido a Japón para entrenarle.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado cerrado. Viktor se esforzaba, a su peculiar manera, por crear lazos con él, y él no hacía más que esquivarlos. Le daba vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente fuera tan directa con él, ni mucho menos a mostrar aspectos de su vida personal. Pero no podía seguir así, tenía que cambiar eso.

Suspiró al tiempo que tomaba una decisión.

-Está bien, puedes pasar ¡Pero dame un minuto!

-Ok! Esperaré el tiempo que haga falta.

Rápidamente Yuri comenzó a quitar de la pared todas las cosas que incluyeran la cara del ruso. Le dio algo de pena y le pareció que las paredes se quedaban bastante desnudas, pero creía que así era mejor. Tan solo se permitió dejar colgado de un corcho un artículo donde se hablaba del Grand Prix de hacía dos años y una foto de Yuko y de él haciendo un muñeco de nieve cuando eran pequeños.

-Adelante.

Ni un segundo tardó Viktor en correr la puerta, dando un pequeño portazo. Giró la cabeza varias veces para mirar alrededor y lanzó un silbido de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de sobrevivir en un cuarto tan pequeño?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-A-A mí me gusta...Oh, si quieres instalarte en una habitación más grande solo tienes que decírselo a mi madre y...

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que el ruso le interrumpió con una carcajada.

-¡No te preocupes tanto Yuri, que solo era una broma! Me fascinan estas habitaciones al estilo japonés. Son pequeñas pero elegantes y acogedoras.

Yuri sabía que Viktor estaba hablando en serio. Al ruso parecía encantarle la cultura japonesa. Desde que había llegado no había parado de alabar todos y cada uno de los detalles que componían el pequeño hotel, desde las aguas termales hasta las típicas comidas con carne de cerdo. Su móvil estaba a reventar de fotos del castillo, el puerto y el pequeño mercado de Hasetsu. Parecía sentirse muy a gusto allí.

En eso estaba pensando cuando la voz de Viktor le hizo volver a la realidad.

-Vaya ¿Y esto?

Yuri dirigió su mirada hacia el ruso y notó como la sangre le subía a las mejillas de repente. 

Viktor tenía entre sus manos un álbum de fotos. Pero no era un álbum cualquiera. En la portada podía leerse "Las mejores actuaciones de Viktor Nikiforov."

¡Se le había olvidado guardarlo!

-¡¡N-No es nada, no tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido llegar ahí!!

Intentó arrebatárselo de las manos al ruso, pero este se apartó de un ágil movimiento e impidió que lo cogiera manteniéndolo por encima de su cabeza. Era más alto que Yuri, de modo que aunque este estaba dando saltitos para intentar alcanzarlo no le era posible.

Las mejillas de Yuri estaban tan calientes en ese momento que de haber salido afuera y apoyar su cabeza en la nieve la habría podido derretir sin problemas. 

Tragó saliva, esperando a recibir una avalancha de burlas que sin duda se tenía merecidas. Pero nada de eso llegó. Por el contrario, Viktor se sentó con toda confianza en su cama y comenzó a ojear el álbum. Una sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en su cara conforme iba pasando las páginas y miraba las fotos. La mayoría de ellas correspondían a su época de patinador junior, cuando aún llevaba el pelo largo y sus movimientos eran algo más inocentes. 

Con prudencia, Yuri se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado en silencio para no interrumpir el momento de nostalgia que Viktor estaba teniendo. Además, por algún motivo le gustaba verlo así, con aquella expresión tan relajada. Era muy diferente a todas las que había visto hasta ahora. 

El silencio reinó entre ellos un rato más, hasta que el ruso cerró el álbum de golpe, sobresaltando al moreno. 

-¿Así que era esto por lo que no querías que pasara a tu habitación?-Dijo Viktor.- Qué adorable. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Sé que eres mi fan, así que es normal que te interesen estos reportajes de fotos. Además, es asombroso porque este álbum es una edición limitada. Reconozco que tienes buen gusto ¡En casi todas las fotos salgo muy bien! Algunas de ellas son mis favoritas. Esta por ejemplo.-Señaló la foto de la contraportada.- Esta la llevo siempre encima.

"El mayor fan de Viktor Nikiforov es el propio Viktor Nikiforov", pensó Yuri. Una pequeña sonrisa de alivio apareció en su cara.

-Si, sí que sales favoreci... ¡Q-Quiero decir, que me gustan esas fotos porque captan muy bien tus movimientos en el patinaje!

Demonios, ya estaba metiendo la pata otra vez. Parecía que le era imposible estar al lado de Viktor sin decir o hacer alguna ridiculez. 

El ruso tan solo lo miró de reojo y siguió ojeando el álbum. Yuri se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Tenía que aprender a controlar los nervios delante de ese hombre o sería incapaz de seguir sus instrucciones en los entrenamientos.

-¿Sabes qué?-Dijo Viktor.- Pensaba que no me dejabas entrar en tu cuarto porque lo tenías lleno de porno.

El japonés pegó un bote en la cama y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-¿¡Q-Qué!?-Chilló.-¡Yo no tengo de eso!

-No sería tan raro.-Dijo el peligrís encogiendo los hombros.-Eres un chico de 23 años que está soltero y que de algún modo tiene que satisfacer sus necesidades.

-N-No estoy interesado en ese tipo de cosas.-Respondió Yuri mientras ocultaba la cara tras un cojín.

-¿No?-Viktor le miró con curiosidad y se acercó a él.- ¿No te interesan las revistas de chicas?

-Eso...Bueno...

-¿Te interesan las de chicos, entonces? O es tal vez...-El peligrís se acercó un poco más al moreno, lo suficiente como para poder rozar sus mejillas con los labios.- ¿...Tal vez tienes suficiente con mis fotos y por eso no necesitas nada más?

Yuri creyó que se le iba a parar el corazón ahí mismo. La sugerente voz de Viktor en su oído y el contacto de sus labios hacían que no pudiera moverse. Ni siquiera lo intentó, mucho menos cuando tomó su barbilla y le hizo mirarle a los ojos. Su entrenador sonreía, pero no de una manera burlona, si no con una sonrisa de medio lado que le provocaba un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. 

¿Qué era esa sensación?

Pasados unos segundos que al japonés le parecieron eternos, Viktor le dio un besito en la nariz y se separó de él.

-Eres un cerdito muy inocente. En fin, me muero de hambre ¿Qué hay para cenar?

El ruso se levantó de la cama y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se estiró y se fue en dirección al comedor.

Yuri aún tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Lo primero que hizo al poder volverse a mover fue esconder el álbum de fotos dentro de una caja y guardarla dentro del armario a buen recaudo. Después se dirigió a la cocina, rezando a todos los dioses japoneses para que Viktor no volviera a pasar a su cuarto.

Al menos en una temporada. Porque, a pesar de todo, el ruso había acertado con su pregunta.

Yuri solo necesitaba unas fotos de Viktor para ser feliz.


End file.
